<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Progeny Of Link by Flexor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002601">The Progeny Of Link</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor'>Flexor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begetting, F/M, HappyFunSexyTiem, blood lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain line of quests in Breath of the Wild where the precious Ancient Artifact is stolen from Kakariko Village by the evil Yiga Clan, right from under the nose of the lovely miss Paya. The poor woman is in a frightful state, and her grandmother Impa asks Link to stay the night with her to calm her nerves.</p><p>It's generally understood that 'Special Cuddles' are had.</p><p>But what if there were more to it than that? What if this is a cunning plan of Impa's to ensure that the Champion's bloodline does not die out even if Link does not survive his ordeal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Progeny Of Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impa, village elder of Kakariko Village in the lands of Hyrule, sat cross legged on her throne and watched the heavy wooden door close behind the Champion of Hyrule. Princess Zelda's only hope. Link. He had just vowed to return the stolen Ancient Artifact back to its rightful place. All he had to do was follow that fool Dorian to his meeting with the Yiga Clan spy, kill one or both of them, and carry the glowing ball back to Impa. Impa had known Dorian was a Yiga plant since first he set foot in the village, but she had chosen to keep him close. And now, he had proven to be a useful pawn in a very important matter. Something much more important than returning an antique to its place next to the throne.
</p><p> </p><p>There were soft footsteps on the stairs behind her, and Impa's granddaughter Paya came down, dressed in her red-and-white tunic. She hadn't closed it up completely, showing more of herself than she normally did. Her hair, usually sculpted in the traditional Sheikah fashion, today hung loose, all the way down to her waist. A little smile was on her lips as she sat down next to her grandmother.</p><p>"So," said Impa. "It is done then?"</p><p>Paya laughed. "Oh Grandmother. Are your old ears failing you at last?"</p><p>"Hah. I can still clip <i>you</i> round the ears, you impertinent little frippet!"</p><p>Paya raised a finger. "That is no way to speak to the mother of the next generation's Champion."</p><p>"Ah. I assume that means..."</p><p>"What it means, Grandmother, is nine months of no apple cider for me."</p><p>Impa nodded. "I hope so. We'll know for sure in a few weeks."</p><p>"With all the seed he pushed into me..." Paya was unable to stop herself from grinning. "A healthy woman at her most fertile age, if it <i>still</i> didn't work, then I'd say the Champion's progeny is in more trouble than <i>we</i> can help with."</p><p>"I have faith in you. You are, after all, the next Champion's mother, as foretold in the prophecy."</p><p>"Did you prophesise that one yourself, Grandmother?" Paya's smile faded. "You know he'll give Princess Zelda the same gift that he gave me, don't you? And <i>her</i> child will be the <i>true</i> Champion, even if mine comes first."</p><p>"<i>If</i> he survives. And if <i>she</i> survives. And if she <i>can</i> still bear children after a hundred years of holding back the Darkness."</p><p>"If Link fails to seal the Darkness..." Paya shuddered. "My child will have to. What a burden for someone who doesn't even <i>exist</i> yet."</p><p>"No. If Link fails, then we are all dead. If Calamity Ganon breaks free from his bonds, there is no place in Hyrule far away or deep enough to hide. We are not hedging against Link failing. We are hedging against him being unable to father a child afterwards. For when Ganon returns."</p><p>"When he <i>returns</i>? Surely he will be sealed forever?"</p><p>Impa's eyes turned downward, and Paya was shocked to see how old and tired her grandmother looked. "He will return. Maybe not while your child lives, but <i>his</i> child, or <i>her</i> child. Or the one after that. We cannot <i>kill</i> Ganon, only imprison him. And prisons never last."</p><p>"Yechh," said Paya. "I was feeling pretty good up till now."</p><p>Impa shook herself out of her gloomy thoughts and her eyes gleamed at Paya. She chuckled. "Is there anything you wish to share about last night? Did you enjoy yourself? Did young Link do right by you?"</p><p>Paya leaned back on her hands, stretched out her legs, and stared miles away. "He was wonderful. I said I felt safe in his arms just to, well, say it..." She closed her eyes, rolled her shoulders. "But I really did. He was very... um..." She searched for the right word.</p><p>"Big?" said Impa.</p><p>"I was <i>going</i> to say considerate. Giving. Caring. Tender." Paya gave Impa a grin. "Tireless. But yes. Big. Very big. Hmm."</p><p>Impa reached out, stroked Paya's hair, looked into her eyes. "Good."</p><p>"Does this mean I can now stop acting like a startled deer whenever he's around?"</p><p>"There was a good reason for that," said Impa. "His memory may be in tatters, but he's still the same man underneath. Seductresses mean nothing to him, but give him someone to protect, and he'll fall into your arms like a ripe apple." Impa got to her feet. "Bless him. Well, time to start the day. I need to talk to Steen, about letting Olkin sell his pumpkins in Trissa's shop. And you have statues to polish."</p><p>Paya looked at Impa with wide eyes. "What, a woman in <i>my</i> position?"</p><p>Impa flicked Paya upside the head. "I fought a whole war while pregnant with your mother. Get on with it."</p><p>Paya giggled. "Yes Grandmother."
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Paya was on her knees, in front of one of the frog statues. There were five, and she had carefully placed apples in front of four of them. For some reason, it was important that one of the frog spirits fasted. Paya made sure to pick a different spirit every day, because no spirit should starve.</p><p><i>Hylia, hear my prayer. Receive these gladly given offerings. Nourish these spirits with your bounty. Bless those who till the earth. Bless those who tend the trees. Bless all growing things. Bless all that bears flowers. Bless all that bears fruit. Bless all...</i> Paya took a short breath, put her hand on her stomach for a moment. <i>Bless all who bear children. Grant them happiness. Grant them life.</i> Her lips trembled, and tears rolled down her cheeks. <i>Grant them your Light.</i></p><p>Paya had said the words to this prayer every day for as long as she could remember, but she hadn't actually <i>listened</i> to them for a long time. Without looking, her feet took her to the statue to Hylia and with a long stick, she lit the four torches. She looked at the statue. It seemed to smile back at her.</p><p>
  <i>Oh by the Goddess.</i>
</p><p><i>I am going to be a mother!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>When Impa had first brought up this plan, she had made it very clear to Paya that she could refuse. That a burden like this could not be put on anyone against their will. Impa had insisted that Paya think about it for at least a full day. And of <i>course</i> she could have refused. Seduce the Champion of Hyrule and bear his child, so that his line would not die out even if he didn't survive his battle against Calamity Ganon. Honestly Grandmother! Do you think I was born yesterday? Pick someone else as an incubator. Get someone else to wipe the new Champion's nose, not to mention other places, for years to come. Pick someone else to get in bed with a hundred-and-twenty-years old man. Get someone else to raise the new Champion as a warrior.</p><p>Get someone else to save Hyrule.</p><p>What do you think I am, <i>mad?</i></p><p>Of course she had said yes.</p><p>It hadn't been as simple as just giving the boy a winning smile and a nod to her bed. Impa knew Link better than he did himself with his memory what it was. She had set about sculpting Paya into the creature most likely to attract Link's attention. Chaste. Innocent. Devoted. Adorable. Adoring without being a complete simpering idiot. That tiny sprinkle of naughtiness. As a kind of test, Paya had written several entries in her diary declaring in detail her complete worship for the Hero, <i>without</i> rolling her eyes, which had taken a few tries.</p><p>Then, there had been the, well, <i>practical</i> part. Paya was a virgin and knew nothing about the battlefield of love. Impa had lost two sons and a daughter, and knew everything about battlefields. She had sent for the course material on <i>Voe And You</i>, a course given by a woman - sorry a <i>Vai</i> from faraway Gerudo Town. After reading the first three pages, she sighed, tossed it in the fire, and taught young Paya about the practicalities herself.
</p><p> </p><p>For a while, nothing happened. No strangers came. No news came. It was almost like it had never happened. One of the silly stories Granny used to tell Paya when she was little.</p><p>Until one day.</p><p>It was just a normal day. Paya was scrubbing the floor boards outside Impa's house, when the noise of footsteps made her look up. In front of her stood... a man. The first thing she noticed was the Sheikah slate on his hip. Technology lost to her people for almost a century. All the working models lost or destroyed. The second thing Paya noticed, and spent quite a lot more time noticing, was that he was absolutely <i>drop dead gorgeous</i>! Blonde hair, just that rakish side of messy. Hard muscles in all the right places. A little shorter than she was. Eyes so blue you could see the sky in them the way you could hear the sea in a seashell. All of Paya's warm blood decided it wanted to be in her face.</p><p>Impa had well prepared her for just this moment.</p><p>Be friendly.</p><p>Don't be too forward.</p><p>Don't throw yourself at his feet either.</p><p>Act a bit shy, maybe stammer a little.</p><p>Look like a little bird fallen out of the nest almost, <i>almost</i> strong enough to get back in.</p><p>Paya's throat was dry, and she coughed. "Could you be the... the hero my Grandmother told me about? Li... Lin..." She took a deep breath. "<i>Link</i>?!"</p><p>Paya absolutely <i>nailed</i> it.
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>After that first time, Link became a regular guest in Kakariko Village. To buy clothes in Claree's shop. To talk to Pikango the painter, trying to jog his memory. To use the cooking pot outside Trissa's general store. And arrows, always arrows. In all of Hyrule there mustn't be a bokoblin left without at least one of Link's arrows in it. He often visited Impa to ask for advice, and Paya made sure to be there when he did. The ancient globe next to Impa's seat gleamed like it hadn't in years. Being the nice boy that he was, Link always made it a point to have a chat with Paya, who had lots of friends in the village and could tell him where to buy the best endura carrots that would make him last longer, the toughest pumpkins for hardening things that needed to be hardened, where to get clothes that helped him to pass unseen just in case he had to sneak into someone's room. For some reason. Any reason. At all. Nobody's bedroom in particular.</p><p>It was hard going, truth be told. Subtle hints bounced off Link like boko arrows off a Hylian shield. <i>Un</i>subtle hints didn't do much better. He'd come up to her bedroom for a chat one day, while Paya had been writing in her diary. Her <i>private</i> diary, where she wrote down her <i>completely uninteresting</i> thoughts about her day, which he <i>should absolutely not</i> read, especially not the page where she'd <i>left it open</i> on her table while she <i>went to fetch a cup of tea for them both</i> for <i>just a few minutes</i>. They had a lovely cup of tea, and then he wandered off again on some errand or other. Paya never found out whether he'd read about her heart's deepest desires or not.</p><p>On the other hand, it wasn't completely hopeless either. Link now and then did show some vague interest in Paya. 'As a woman,' as the saying goes. And ye Gods, despite herself, despite the fact that <i>she</i> was supposed to be seducing <i>him</i> and not the other way round, when he did, it hit her right in the, um, feelings. One warm day, Paya had been busy inside and Link had walked in with a winning smile, proudly showing Paya five freshly caught Hyrule Bass, wearing only his underpants, and those were wet and clinging to him. Paya had squealed, clapped her hands in front of her eyes, and yelled at him to put some clothes on. Why yes, she <i>had</i> peeked through her fingers, why do you even ask?</p><p>Link seemed to like Paya. He'd asked her about herself, complimented her on her name, and asked her how she got it.</p><p>"Oh," said Paya. "It's because I have a birthmark. It's shaped like a papaya seed."</p><p>"Birthmark?" Link looked at her innocently. "Where is it?"</p><p>Paya looked adorable with a fiery blush on her cheeks. "Um... It's on my left... err..."</p><p>"Link." Impa took pity on Paya. "I suggest you change the subject."</p><p>"Maybe, I'll tell you sometime," said Paya, and fled.
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"It's not working," said Impa. "We need to step up our game."</p><p>"How?" said Paya, wolfing down a delicious breakfast of healthy simmered fruit. She had been eating well, working hard, taking bracing walks, praying daily, and she looked like a perfect picture of health and beauty. "I will <i>not</i> knock him out with a sleeping elixir and mount him. The Goddess would not smile upon such a union, and my child would end up <i>helping</i> Ganon."</p><p>"What you need, my dear, is some exciting underwear. Some revealing nighties."</p><p>"What do you mean? Do you want me to polish the Artifact wearing only black lace? That's not seducing, that's <i>advertising</i>."</p><p>"The point of black lace is not to show it, it's that <i>you</i> know you're wearing it. Makes you feel..." Impa waved a hand. "Confident."</p><p>"I'm supposed to be looking sweet and innocent and fecund." Paya smiled. "Pikango painted me into a corner of his painting. And Lasli keeps waving me over to Claree's shop and talking about how pretty I'd look in one of their cute outfits. Link better be quick or someone else will snap me up."</p><p>"Oh Hylia save us." Impa opened a small chest and pulled out a bag of rupees. "Go to Claree's shop right now and spend all of this."
</p><p> </p><p>"A couple of underthings and some night shirts? Sure. On the shelf to your right."</p><p>"Um..." Paya leaned over the counter and whispered with a little blush on her cheeks. "I'm looking for someting a bit more... well..."</p><p>"Stimulating?" Claree's face lit up in a big, and truth be told rather lewd grin. "Is there someone special you want to stimulate? That boy with the fetching blue tunic maybe? He's been around Impa's place fairly often."</p><p>"Uh," said Paya.</p><p>"I thought so. Paya dear, I have what you need."</p><p>Claree walked to the door and called out. "Lasli? I'm shutting the shop for an hour or so. Go have your lunch or something."</p><p>"But it's only nine!"</p><p>"Excellent! See you later!"</p><p>Claree shut the door and locked it. She turned round to Paya.</p><p>"Come with me. We are going to make you irresistible."
</p><p> </p><p>Paya held a pure snowy white nightgown up to herself. "It's not <i>very</i> revealing. It hardly shows any skin at all."</p><p>"Oh sweetie," said Claree. "It's not about the skin. It's about the <i>curves</i>. Go ahead. Put it on."</p><p>The nightgown was made of a thin stretchy fabric. It felt marvellously soft against Paya's skin, and as promised, it followed every single curve of her body, covering her from her neck to halfway down her thighs. Claree pulled up a full length mirror. Paya clapped her hands to her mouth and gasped.</p><p>"Oh by the Light of Hylia!"</p><p>Claree laughed. "And that, my dear, is the effect I was going for."</p><p>Paya stared at herself. "You can see my..."</p><p>"You certainly can."</p><p>Paya's breath rushed as she looked at Claree with wide eyes. "I can't wear <i>this</i>!"</p><p>"Of course you can, you silly girl! <i>You</i> have the figure for it."</p><p>"I never <i>had</i> a figure before!"</p><p>Claree put an arm round Paya's shoulders and together, they looked at Paya's reflection. "And now, you do." Claree grinned. "Do you think this is stimulating enough for your bloke?"</p><p>"If it isn't, I don't know what is."</p><p>"Probably <i>another</i> bloke."
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"Go away." Paya glared.</p><p>"Twee-hee!" said the little green creature.</p><p>"I <i>mean</i> it. I know a recipe for Korok soup."</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>It had been a day to remember. Master Link was here on a visit, and had spent most of the day chasing after Cumo's precious cuccos. As Link put it 'The little shits go literally <i>everywhere</i>!' But finally, the last cucco was back in its coop. Link had come to see Paya, and found her making offerings to the frog spirits.</p><p>Before she could stop him, Link had said: "Hey! You forgot one!" He pulled an apple from his pack and placed it on the empty saucer. There was a tiny kind of explosion, and a squeaky voice had called out "Yahaha! You found me!" The creature  had given Link a precious nugget of the purest green which it called a 'Korok seed.' For the first time in her life, Paya had scowled at Master Link, Champion of Hyrule.</p><p>"Go wash your hands."</p><p>So now there was a Korok hovering over her frog spirits. She'd tried hitting it with a stick. She'd pushed it with a broom. She'd screamed at it. It was still there. Paya growled, turned round, and walked into the house.
</p><p> </p><p>She stood stock still.</p><p>Impa was not there.</p><p>Neither was the Ancient Artifact.</p><p>The glowing ball that Paya had been keeping clean for most of her life was not there anymore. All she could do was look at the empty space where one of the most important things in her whole life had been.</p><p>"Grandmother?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"<i>Grandmother?!</i>"</p><p>The door opened. Paya whirled round. Impa came walking in, her face completely still under her wide-brimmed hat. Paya fell to her knees and burst into tears.
</p><p> </p><p>Link walked in a few moments later, sword out. He and Impa looked at each other.</p><p>"Nothing?" said Impa.</p><p>Link shook his head. "All gone."</p><p>He kneeled in front of Paya, put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Paya? Are you allright?"</p><p>Paya sniffed, then burst out in sobs again. "They were <i>here</i>! The... the Yiga clan! If I'd been here, they'd have..."</p><p>She wailed and pressed her face into the floor. Link pulled her to her feet and embraced her. Paya clung to him, soaked his shoulder with tears, and would not let go. Link gently stroked her hair. He whispered soothing words into her ear. When no more tears came, he held her at arm's length.</p><p>"I'm going to do a round of the village to see if there's anyone still around."</p><p>Link drew his sword, ran out of the door. Impa sat down on her seat, beckoned Paya over, pulled her close, held her.</p><p>"I know you," said Impa. "I know what you went through just now. I see it in your eyes. I hear it in your voice. I feel it in your arms. I know what you want. <i>Need.</i> But you realised in this very moment that no matter how much I want to, I cannot give it to you. That nobody can but you yourself."</p><p>Paya's eyes turned away for a moment, returned. She gave a little nod.  "We're not playing for papaya seeds anymore."</p><p>"You're right. In fact, we are not playing at all. This is not a game. The Darkness is coming to devour us all." Impa's eyes looked old, hard, but still kind. "But you are not alone. There are the Rito. The Zora. The Gerudo. The Hylians. The Sheikah. We all stand up and defy the Dark, each of us in our own way. Even the Champions of old still have a role to play. And so do Link and Zelda. Nobody is fighting alone. And we will <i>win</i>."</p><p>"I'm not a fighter," said Paya.</p><p>"Neither are most people in this village. But <i>their</i> role is the most important of all." Impa looked out of her window, at all the houses with people in, cooking, putting their children to bed, making things, mending their clothes, keeping each other warm. "They are <i>why</i> we fight. Without them, why bother? Let Ganon rule over an empty world. They are what makes this fight worth fighting."</p><p>Paya sat up straight. Impa looked at her, and saw her change in front of her very eyes. This was no longer her grandchild. This was her granddaughter. Strong. Proud. Beautiful beyond beauty.</p><p>"I'm still scared," said Paya. "They may be back, and old Dorian and Cumo won't be able to stop them. What can we do?"</p><p>"They're gone. They have what they came for. They won't be back."</p><p>Paya looked up. "How do you know that?"</p><p>"Because it's not the Yiga themselves who stole our artifact. I know who did. I'll send Link after him." She took Paya's face in her hands, brushed away the tears. "But first, he needs to do something else."</p><p>Paya took a short breath. "You mean...?"</p><p>Impa nodded once. "Go upstairs. When he gets back, I'll send him up to watch over you. The rest is up to you."</p><p>Paya looked at her feet, back up at Impa. She opened her mouth to say something, changed her mind, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Link came back at nightfall. As expected, he'd found nothing and nobody. He looked round the room.</p><p>"Where's Paya?" he said.</p><p>"I've sent her up to her room," said Impa. "Link. Can I ask you a favour?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>Impa walked up to Link, put her hand on his arm. "Go to her. Watch over her. Stay the night with her. She is so frightened. Will you do that?"</p><p>Link smiled. "Of course."
</p><p> </p><p>He found Paya in her room, huddled in a corner, clutching her diary. She looked up to him with large liquid eyes.</p><p>"I... I tried to write down what happened. I couldn't." Her breath shivered. "They came into my <i>house</i>! I'm so scared."</p><p>He gently took the diary out of her hands, put it on the table, took both of her hands in his.</p><p>"I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear it by Hylia's light."</p><p>Paya's lips trembled. "Th- thank you."</p><p>"Try to get some sleep, and in the morning we'll see what we have to do."</p><p>Paya sniffed, got to her feet, and pulled her new nightgown out of a drawer. She looked at Link expectantly. He looked back at her. Ah. Link turned round to guard the door against rampaging enemies, listening to the soft rustle of Paya's clothes falling to the floor.</p><p>"Um," said Paya. "It's allright. you can look now."</p><p>Link turned round and looked. His eyes widened. Paya put her hands behind her back, bit her lip, shuffled her feet. Link's ears turned red up to the very tips.</p><p>"Nothing to say?" Paya giggled despite everything. "People always tell me, take a deep breath and think about what you want to say." She took a step towards Link and looked into his eyes. "You're right. Doesn't work for me either."</p><p>Link shook himself, tore his eyes away from Paya. "Get into bed. I'll be on guard."</p><p>Paya got under the covers, closed her eyes. After a moment, she started awake with a gasp. Link put his hand on her shoulder, gently pressed her back down and took her hand. Paya smiled, lay back down again, hand in warm hand. She turned over, let go of his hand, started awake again.</p><p>"S-sorry," she said.</p><p>"It's allright."</p><p>"Mas... Um. Link?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Could you do something? Could you... um..."</p><p>Paya swallowed. This was the moment. The leap from the rocks into the still pond below when she didn't know how deep it was. Up to this moment, she could simply have gone to sleep, stopped the whole plan, maybe come back to it next time.</p><p>Paya of the Sheikah, daughter of warriors, leapt.</p><p>"Could you please hold me?"</p><p>"Hold you? You mean... um. What do you mean?"</p><p>Paya's voice was hardly more than a whisper. "Lie down with me here and hold me in your arms."</p><p>Link scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I could. But I'm meant to be ready to defend you."</p><p>"Please? Just for a while?"</p><p>Link gave a little nod, and leaned over Paya. She put a finger on his chest. "<i>Not</i> in those clothes. You've been in them all day, and we are indoors, not in the jungle."</p><p>Link briefly thought of explaining the difference in defensive posture between a set of Hylian armor and a Champion's tunic, compared to a pair of really comfortable shorts. He took one look at Paya and decided not to. He turned his back and started to take off his clothes. He frowned. Looked over his shoulder to see Paya looking up at him with a certain glint in her eye.</p><p>"Weren't you the one who flew into a panic the last time you saw me without a shirt?"</p><p>"Yes." Paya's nose wrinkled. "Silly, wasn't it?"</p><p>Link opened his mouth, realised that both <i>Yes</i> and <i>No</i> would be equally doom-laden, and continued undressing. He put his sword up against the wall where he could grab it in a moment should he need to. Paya held the blankets up for him and he moved in behind her. He wormed one arm under her pillow, put the other round her waist, pulled her close.</p><p>Paya took a deep breath, held it for a moment, sighed. The strength in his arms, the warmth of him, the sound of his breath... she made a tiny whimpering sound, grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast. There was a tiny disturbance in Link's breathing, but soon, he accepted the situation. Paya gently stroked the back of his hand.</p><p>"I've never slept with a man before," she said.</p><p>"Uh," said Link, conveying a whole colourful range of emotions in a single brief noise.</p><p>"I mean, I've never slept in the same bed as a man. It's nice. I feel... I feel <i>safe</i>." She looked at Link over her shoulder. "And no, I've never <i>slept</i> with a man either. Have you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Paya elbowed him. "With a <i>woman</i>, you plank!"</p><p>"I must have. I sort of remember doing things, but not who with. Certainly not since I awoke." Paya opened her mouth. Link pointed a finger at her nose. "In the <i>shrine</i>. If I'd slept with someone since this morning, I think I <i>would</i> remember."</p><p>Paya pulled his hand back to her breast. "You asked where my birthmark is the other day. Do you still want to know? It might be the right time now."</p><p>"The thought of going into battle without knowing the precise location of the papaya seed upon your body, has weighed heavily on my mind. End this torment now, I beg you."</p><p>"It's the only mark I have on my skin. You can feel it when you run your fingers over it."</p><p>"So... where?"</p><p>"You want me to just <i>tell</i> you? Where's the fun in that?" Paya paused as she felt Link's fingers move. "No, that's not it, that's something else."</p><p>"You want me to go look for it?" Link laughed. "That might take a while."</p><p>"I don't mind," said Paya, in the full knowledge that he'd never find it unless they moved, as she was lying on it. It wasn't cheating. All he had to do was ask her to turn over.</p><p>"This nightshirt is really thin," said Link.</p><p>"You could probably feel right through it. People have felt peas through seven mattresses." She pulled it up, put Link's hand underneath. "There."</p><p>He ran his hand over her stomach, inching up to her breasts. "Can you at least tell me if I'm geting warm?"</p><p>Paya closed her eyes with a sigh. "You're not, but I am. Come on. You once found a sacred shrine in the middle of a frozen wasteland. You can do this."</p><p>"I used my Sheikah slate for that. I don't think I have a picture of a papaya seed."</p><p>Paya gave Link a <i>look</i>. "Master Link. If you point that thing anywhere near my birthmark, I will break it on your head. And don't tell me you'll need it to remember this night. I won't believe you."</p><p>Paya turned over, facing Link. She ran her fingers over his chest. Only fair. If he could feel her up, she could feel him up.</p><p>"So many scars," she whispered.</p><p>"I've been around," said Link. "It's not the age, it's the mileage."</p><p>Paya let her fingers wander, looking into his eyes, shining in the faint lamp light. With a fingernail, she traced the waistband of his shorts. She played with the string at the front, pulled at it till it came loose. Link's eyes widened.</p><p>"Paya?!"</p><p>"Link."</p><p>Slowly, without making sudden moves, Paya slipped her hand into Link's shorts. He was holding his breath. Paya started to explore, and he gasped. <i>Does this feel good?</i> Evidently, yes. No need to even ask. <i>I'm new at this. Am I doing it right?</i> She felt him grow in her hand, and thought she probably was. <i>How big can I make this?</i> His eyes closed, and he groaned. His hand slid down to her bottom. He completely failed to notice her birthmark. See what you miss when you get distracted?</p><p>She pushed his shoulder, and Link turned onto his back. She climbed on top of him. Fixing her gaze onto his eyes, she pulled off her nightgown and dropped it to the floor next to her bed. Her long white hair slid down onto her breasts. She put her hands on Link's waistband.</p><p>"Raise your butt, Champion."</p><p>Link obeyed, and Paya pulled down his shorts to where Link could kick them off. Link's hands slid up from Paya's thighs, to her waist, to her breasts. Paya closed her eyes, leaned into him. She allowed herself the moments just to enjoy being touched, being caressed.</p><p>"You're beautiful," said Link, without even being prompted.</p><p>There were things to do. Impa's practical voice echoed in her head. <i>Don't forget to feel if you are wet enough below. It's not nice if you aren't. Lick your fingers and rub yourself if you're not.</i> It had almost sounded like a military procedure.</p><p>Paya touched herself. Her fingers came back slick and sticky.</p><p>That would be a 'yes' then.</p><p>She rose up, took him in her hand, placed the tip at the entrance. She looked down on Link, tilted her head a little. Ready?</p><p>"Yes," he whispered.</p><p>Paya took a few quick breaths, closed her eyes, lowered herself onto him, slowly. She felt herself opening to him easily, then a feeling of stretching as she took him deeper. She looked down on him, and only now noticed that his hands had moved from her breasts to her shoulders, keeping her steady, keeping her from falling, allowing her to do this at her own pace, in her own time.</p><p>With a little noise almost like a sob, she lowered herself down all the way, and every feeling flowed over her at once. The touch of his skin against her thighs, his strong steady hands, the look in his eyes, a pang of guilt about her motives in doing this, the feeling of him inside her touching her where she'd never been touched before so sensitive, some pain but not too much her fingers between her legs feeling him go inside her her heart beating the sound of her own voice her lungs fighting for breath dots in front of her eyes flop.</p><p>"Hey. Are you good?"</p><p>Paya found herself lying on top of Link, and he was still inside her. How long was she out?</p><p>"Oh yes 'm good but only bit... much."</p><p>"D'you want to stop?"</p><p>Paya's eyes opened wide. "No!"</p><p>She tried to get up, but that caused another wave of feelings deep inside her. Link stroked her hair.</p><p>"Hold on."</p><p>He put one hand on her bottom, another on her back, and rolled them both over so that he was on top. Paya's hair was in front of her face and he brushed it away.</p><p>"Lie back. Enjoy."</p><p>Link raised himself, put his hands next to Paya's head, so that he was leaning over her, touching her only where he needed to. She felt him pull back. <i>Why? Don't go!</i> But then he pushed back into her and Paya had to swallow back a cry. She grabbed his shoulders. <i>Oh yes. Yes yes yes. Do that again.</i> With every push, Paya moved up a little till her head bumped into the headboard. The stupid silliness of it hit her, and she giggled. Link noticed, backed up, grabbed her knees, pulled her back and went back to what he was doing.</p><p>She felt like she was floating. Everything so <i>good</i>. She could hear Link's breath, feel the strength of him as he pushed her. She looked up at him. He'd look over her head for a while, or screw his eyes shut, and then he'd look into her eyes and her heart would jump. Each push felt better than the one before, getting closer to something she could see, feel in the distance, though she could not make out exactly what it was. All she knew was she never wanted this to stop. She wanted more. She wrapped her legs round him, slid her hands down to his butt, dug in her nails. He gave a grunt, looked into her eyes with a fierce hunger, and gave it his all. Paya felt her whole body tightening up, and screamed! She started to shake, as Link kept on pushing into her until he gave a strangled cry and she felt a sudden warmth deep inside of her, pouring into her. She clung onto him with all her strength, until finally, they collapsed into a pile of body parts that felt like noodles. A deep feeling of peace rushed in, and they lay still, except for their breath and the beating of their hearts.
</p><p> </p><p>"Huhuhu," said Paya.</p><p>Link, aware that he was smothering her, pulled out, rolled off her. He ran his fingers over her cheek.</p><p>"Was that..." he took a breath. "Good?"</p><p>"Huhuhu," said Paya, just in case it wasn't clear before. She still hadn't moved an inch and was lying on the bed, legs open, with a big grin on her face, unable to do anything but giggle.</p><p>Link, either from long forgotten memories, or from his knightly instincts, knew what to do. He pulled the blanket over them and maneuvered Paya off the wet spot on the sheets. He held her in his arms, ran his fingers through her hair. She wriggled herself closer to him, and gave him a smile.</p><p>"I feel all warm and happy," she said.</p><p>"Good," said Link. He put his head down on the pillow, getting comfortable. He'd get up in a moment and resume his guard. Not just now, though. First, we get our breath back. In front of Link, Paya was slowly moving, wriggling her butt into him, trying if there was a way to get even closer when they were already touching all over. He lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was almost glowing. Her skin felt warm and soft in his hands. Just a little longer. Then he'd get up. He really would.</p><p>"Link?" Paya was drawing little circles on the back of his hand with her finger.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we do this again sometime?"</p><p>Link pressed his face into Paya's hair and smiled. "Oh yes. Definitely."</p><p>Paya turned over, pressed her forehead to Link's, leaving a red smear of face paint.</p><p>"How about now?"</p><p>Link pulled his head back to see if Paya was serious. The look on her face told him that yes, she was, and that she wasn't expecting him to say no.</p><p>"Give me a minute," he said.
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Link had returned, without the Ancient artifact, but with Dorian, the guard who had stolen it. Impa coudn't hate him for it. Not after the death of his wife, and the Yiga Clan's threats to his children. Link had made short work of the shadowy Clansman, who was no longer in any state to talk. All that was left was a long sword, the rupees he had carried with him, and a small stack of mighty bananas. As Paya had found out, the Artifact had been a key to a hidden shrine. Preserved in the blue stasis field inside the shrine, Lakna Rokee had been its keeper. Impa didn't know him, he had been one of the Sheikah monks who travelled the lands, giving unneeded advice to peasants, leading in prayers, and generally being all mystic and holy. Time had finally caught up with him when Link disturbed the stasis field. He had given Link a Spirit orb and dissolved into nothing.</p><p>Link was leaving. He would be travelling to Hateno Village where Impa's sister Purah ran the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Purah would be doing something Ancient and Technological to Link's Sheikah slate to make it even better. Impa, Paya, and Link were having a little farewell drink at Impa's house. A beer for Link, something vicious made from apples for Impa, and a nice cup of wildberry and ginger tea for Paya. Impa looked at her. She was still glowing from her busy night before, and was actually <i>talking</i> to Link. What a difference.</p><p>"So, Papaya," said Link. "I still don't know where that birthmark of yours actually is. You can tell me now, can't you?"</p><p>Impa blinked. "Link, you utter cucco! Do you really mean to say that even after all that noise last night, you still haven't found it? It's smack in the middle of her left butt cheek!"</p><p>Paya stared wide-eyed at Impa, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.</p><p>"<i>Grandmother</i>!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>